The present invention relates in general to electromagnetic radiation detection and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for the detection of infrared (IR) and millimeter (mm) radiation through resonance absorption by highly excited atoms in the presence of an electric field, carrying the atom from a state which is stable against static ionization into one which is rapidly ionized. The invention is capable of sensing either narrowband or broadband signals in a large angular aperture with high quantum efficiency and low noise.
It is an important object of the invention to provide methods and means for IR and mm radiation detection.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while sensing either narrowband or broadband electromagnetic signals in a large angular aperture.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while detecting infrared, microwave and/or optical radiation at various energy levels.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while facilitating distinguishing the state of excited atoms.